Hannah
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: After the events of season 6 life in the hospital goes on. But House is having nightmares and day mares because of the inncident. Will this burden haunt House forever. It all depends on wether Wilson and Cuddy can help him move on.Rated Teen.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own House or any of its characters.**

* * *

House squeezed in between the tight space of the fallen debree of what was once a building. He knew that he had heard someone down there. He knew he had. He came upon a plaster wall and kicked it out with his good leg. He continued on until a hand reached out and grabbed his cane. It was a women. She stared at him with anger in her eyes.

"You bastard! You shelfish bastard!"

The women crawled over to House and grabbed his shirt.

"Why did you wait! My husband, my family, my life, gone!"

House gaped. It couldn't be...

"Look at this," she said as she jerked his head to a stub coming a little below her knee, "Look what you did to me! And for what? For me to die in an ambulance."

House tried to crawl backwards. But as he did her hand shot out and pushed him down. She was amazingly strong.

Hannah did a wicked grin at him and she took out a saw, "This is going to hurt...a lot."

House had gotten a new found strength and broke away from the hold she had on him. He crawled as fast as he could deeper into the cavern of ruble. The pathway was getting tighter and tighter as he went on. Almost as if the sides were closing in on him. Wait a minute...shit!

House tried to turn around but a hand grabbed his bad leg in mid turn. He heard a cold laughter and felt metal pierce into his skin. He screamed and screamed.

His eyes were shut closed and then all of a sudden the pain stopped. House awoke to find himself in his bed. The sheets were tangled around him and he was covered in cold swet.

There was no cavern, no saw, and no Hannah. Instead there was a different face. It was Wilson's. His face was worried and he could see bags beneath his friends eyes. Guilt panged through House.

"Calm down," said Wilson gently.

House hadn't noticed it before but he was breathing at a dangerously high rate, almost at wheezing point.

Wilson's voice came once again, "Are you okay?"

House rolled his eyes. How typical of Wilson to say that. Yes of course he was okay, he was just screaming bloody mary and wheezing. Everthing was just to Wilson he just said, "You know, you care to much."

"Here we go again. You know House being nice and careing for a friend is actually a good thing in most cultures."

House sat up, "And what cultures are these? Thats not in the guide lines I got."

"Cut the crap, House. It's four in the moring. I think I know what this is about."

House crossed his arms, "Since when did you develope the all seeing eye?"

"Just now. House... was it about Monday?"

House looked away. It had only been a little more than a day since those events. House didn't go to work yesterday because Wilson and Cuddy made him stay home. They said that his leg needed the rest and they were right about that. His leg was hurting like hell. But another part of him also needed a rest...

Wilson took House's silience as a yes. He knew that his friend had been through a lot and tried to change the subject, "So are you up for work today."

House thought about it. His leg hurt badly but his boredom was even worse. So he nodded.

"Great," said Wilson and he glanced at the clock and sighed, "It's four thirty and I know I won't be able to get back to sleep. Are you up for pancakes?"

House smiled, "Yes, dear."

Wilson rolled his eyes and walked out of the room heading toward the kitchen.

House's smiled dissapeared and he glanced down at his leg.

* * *

Comments?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own House M.D. or any of its characters.**

**Thank you for all of the positive feed back! I am very happy that you all like this story! But is there any thing that I could work on? I am always looking for a chance to get better at something.**

* * *

House got into his clothes slowly and carefully. He put on a pair of blue jeans, Nike sneakers, a red T-shirt, and his worn leather motorcycle jacket. And...his cane. He limped out into the kitchen and was greeted by a plate of steaming pancakes covered with maple syrup.

He stared at it and realized he wasn't really as hungry as he thought he had been. He fiddled with them with his fork under Wilson's disapproving gaze.

"Come one," said Wilson, "They're your favorite."

House shook his head, "Not hungry."

Wilson sighed, "If you think that you are going to eat all of my lunch today, your wrong."

House looked up with an expression of fake surprise, "Wilson, I'm hurt."

Wilson rolled his eyes. He knew better than to argue with House so he dumped the carefully made pancakes into the trash.

House raised his eyebrows, "Are you on a diet?"

"What? No I'm-"

"Yes you are. Any other day you would have eaten those pancakes happily. And," he gestured to the container on the table, "_Light_ butter. How can anyone not on a diet eat _Light_ butter. Is this for-"

"Maybe. And no we are not having relationship problems. She is just visiting her sister in North Carolina."

House shrugged, "Suite yourself."

After about an hour more of chatting the two made their way downstairs. Wilson got into his car and House got on his motorcycle.

"Race you to the hospital!" called out House as he sped away.

It turned out that House had one. He limped into the lobby and headed toward the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped in. He was a little disappointed that Cuddy had not come out and greeted him. But then he remembered the crane disaster. There was probably a mountain high stack of papers waiting for Cuddy to fill out.

He had almost forgotten about that Monday. He pushed the button and the doors closed. He could feel the elevator lurch up. House looked all around there was nothing but wall. Then all of a sudden images of his dream came back to him. The elevator walls were closing in on him!

Shit, shit, shit! He pressed on just about every button he could find. The space was getting tighter and tighter. He banged against one of the walls, "Help!"

All of a sudden the elevator doors opened with a ping and House found himself standing just were he had been when he got in. He quickly limped away from the elevator and into the room were his team was. They were all sitting at the table half asleep.

House cleared his throat, "Good morning my ducklings!"

No one responded. After the case with the crane operator they all had to help out with the injured in the accident. It was nothing but a day and a half of constant work. Only an hour here or there on one of the benches kept them from passing out.

House furrowed his eyebrows. Not because his team didn't answer him but because one of them was missing, "Where's Thirteen?"

Taub spoke up, "She's taking some time of from work. She left a letter on your desk."

House limped over to his office and ripped open her letter. It didn't say much but he knew what it was for. He threw it in the trash and limped back to his remaining team, "So do we have a case or is it just going to be nap time all day?"

Foremen sighed, "We are going to have no cases today. Do you know how many surgeries we all have to perform? A lot."

Then House's pager rang. He looked at it, "Of course give me the first one."

He started limping toward the elevator but then stopped. He did not want to go over this mornings ordeal. House glanced down at his leg. Surely it would be able to withhold a couple flights of stairs. He gripped his cane tighter and headed toward the staircase.

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter 2. Have any thoughts, opinions, ideas? If you do I am always open to them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very sorry for not reviewing in so long! I seemed to have lost my spark for Fanfiction and was caught up in my very bust life. But nothing can get me going better than a House marathon that was on yesterday and reading everyone's reviews. So once again I am very sorry and I hope that people are still interested in this story.**

**I do not own House md or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The descend down the stairs was a difficult one and a painful one but he forced himself to go fast for there was a surgery to be done. Though after a bit of hard work and will power he finally made it to his floor. He limped over to the operating room and scrubbed up. He was a little surprised by all of the new faces he met.

"Oh, thank goodness," said a man who appeared to be in his twenties, " I thought you would never come!"

House furrowed his eyebrows and stepped toward the unconscious patient, "You could have started, you know," he glanced at the people around him once more, "Or not. Cuddy gave me students to do a surgery with. Okay, how many of you have done a surgery before?" about half raised their hand. Brilliant.

But none the less House began. The woman had internal bleeding, which was most likely in her liver area. The surgery went rather well if you didn't count one woman faining when House cut open the patient. Though House didn't feel nauseous or disgusted, in fact he felt hungry. After another surgery involving a collapsed lung House limped off toward the cafeteria. He scanned his eyes around the room until they rested on the brown-haired oncologist.

House sat down across from him and snatched his other half of the sandwich.

Wilson sighed, "I'm going to have to start buying lunch for two people."

"Did you know that Cuddy is having students do surgery's now?"

"Yeah, there's a shortage of people so she started using some of the students who come here. I had a group of them this morning."

House said nothing but he was massaging his right leg. He tried to make it discrete, but Wilson noticed.

"How's your leg."

"The pain comes and goes." That was a lie.

Wilson saw that his friend had become rigid so he decided to change the subject, " So have you talked her at all."

"Who?" asked House though he know perfectly well, who.

"Cuddy."

"Not since Monday night."

"You should talk to her."

"Wilson, your like a middle-aged woman who want her to favorite characters to get together in the soap-opera."

"Or I'm like the younger than middle aged man who wants his friend to be happy."

"There are other relationships to worry about, Wilson."

"Sam and I are fine!"

"I was talking about General Hospital," said House with a smirk, "And you call _me _a narcissist."

Wilson was about to retort back when his pager rang, he looked at it and sighed, "Another operation."

"I'm sure it will be over by tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you, House."

This left House alone at the lunch table, he stared around him, taking in his surroundings and analysing everyone. Until his trance was broken by Taub who sat across from him.

"Hi, House."

"Your wondering about Thirteen."

"Yes, she is my-"

"And you want to know what the letter she gave me said."

"Well, maybe, but-"

"She's taking time off and you know why," said House getting up, "There is nothing left to say."

Before Taub could get in another word House strode off limping as he did a little more heavily than usual.

He wondered where he wanted to go. Or which place had the shortest route. That would be...Cuddy's office. For some reason he didn't want to face her again, didn't want to talk to her. Truth be told he was embarrassed about how he had been. He had been crying and completely weak.

In fact, mother nature told House where to go next. He limped into the bathroom and saw Foremen washing his hands. He walked past him and Foremen spoke, "When are we getting a new member for the team?"

Hose said nothing he simply did his thing at the urinal.

"House?"

"You get over things quickly. It's only been two days."

"I just like to be on top of things, that's all."

"She's just taking some time off," said House washing his hands, "Your worried for her, and you should be. But, she'll be back."

And with that House continued on with his walk down the hall. He kept on going until he met a dead end he turned around to continue going when he saw a woman standing in front of him, with fire in her eyes.

"Enjoying your walk with _both_ of your legs."

House said nothing hoping that she would just disappear. Though hoping would get him no where. He needed to see Wilson now, the operation had to be over he had been walking and sitting for a long time, at least it seemed to him. So he slid past Hannah with his eyes locked forward. Wilson's office was two flights up, and the elevator was out of the question now that Hannah was there again.

He was going to see him, that didn't necessarily mean a mental hospital. He kept on telling himself this as he limped hearing Hannah storming behind him.

**I hope that everyone liked the chapter, I'm happy with it. Reviews are not required though they are appreciated.:)**


End file.
